gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
A Lesson Harshly Learned
' ' Your true enemy used you to destroy the allies levied against him. Learn from this, so you might day return the favor. Meanwhile, seek new allies. Goals *Complete "The Hedge Knight" *Complete "A Wolf in the Fold" *Complete "A Mind of Her Own" *Complete "By Marriage Bound" *Complete "The Siege of Riverrun" Bonus Goals * Purchase 100 items from the shop * Defend your holdings against 100 enemy nobles * Collect 20,000 total silver from the Counting House Rewards All Quests 'Required Quests' These quests '''must' be completed to progress to the next Chapter.'' *The Siege of Riverrun **I - The Lion Marches **II - The Battle of Riverrun **III - The Fall of Riverrun **IV - The Heir Imprisoned *Lines of Justice **I - Of Wealth and Privilege **II - The Savage Noble **III - The Innocent and the Fallen **IV - Tempered Wrath **V - Blood-Soaked Riches **VI - A Killer's Justice **VII - Bitter Aftertaste *A Mind of Her Own **I - Vanished in the Night **II - Not By Her Hand **III - No Stone Unturned **IV - A Startling Request **IV - A Reticent Captive **V - Much Trust in a Slippery Man **V - A Rather Thorough Confession **VI - An Empty Snare **VI - An Empty Camp **VII - Thundering Pursuit **VII - Desperate Pursuit **VIII - My Daughter's Blood **IX - Every Bit the Heir **X - The Heart of the Matter *The Hedge Knight **I - The Return of Ser Medwyck **II - Disturbing Revelations **III - Ferreting Out the Spy **IV - Base Treachery **V - The Hand of Justice **VI - Cold As Flint *By Marriage Bound **I - Gold from Dross **II - All Greater Vows **III - What Joy Can Be Made **IV - The Wedding **V - The Thief Bride **VI - The Wedding Gift 'Main Questline' *The Words of a Child **I - Letters to the North **II - Cries for Blood **III - The Brink of War * Letters From the Innocent **I - A Father's Treason **II - Roar of the Rabble *The Bastard's Hand **I - Nowhere Near **II - Only Stories **II - Chilling Sights *Rise of the North **I - News from the South **II - The Young Wolf **II - Stark Retaliation **III - Lost and Found **III - Rallied and Ready **IV - The New Lord of Winterfell **V - Riding to War * Thinner Than Water **I - They Heed the Call **II - Their Flags Unfurled **III - His Father's Son **IV - The Grey Ash Standard **V - Just What He Seems **VI - Too High a Price *Virulence and Vigilance **I - Dregs of a Tale **II - Thirsty for More **III - Unquenched **III - The Dragon Untouched **III - Unextinguished **IV - Robert's Deeds **IV - About a Bear **V - Robert's Reflection **V - Stark Irony **VI - The Spider's Many Strands **VI - Watching the Web * The Walker in Shadow **I - A Dark Tiding **II - Nightmares of Dragons **III - Queen of her People *The Battle of the Golden Tooth **I - Holding the Pass **I - Taking the Pass **II - The Riverlands Invaded *The Siege of Riverrun **I - The Lion Marches **II - The Battle of Riverrun **III - The Fall of Riverrun **IV - The Heir Imprisoned 'Neighboring Nobles Questline' *A Mind of Her Own **I - Vanished in the Night **II - Not By Her Hand **III - No Stone Unturned **IV - A Startling Request **IV - A Reticent Captive **V - Much Trust in a Slippery Man **V - A Rather Thorough Confession **VI - An Empty Snare **VI - An Empty Camp **VII - Thundering Pursuit **VII - Desperate Pursuit **VIII - My Daughter's Blood **IX - Every Bit the Heir **X - The Heart of the Matter *By Marriage Bound **I - Gold from Dross **II - All Greater Vows **III - What Joy Can Be Made **IV - The Wedding **V - The Thief Bride **VI - The Wedding Gift 'Your Holdings Questline' *The Hedge Knight **I - The Return of Ser Medwyck **II - Disturbing Revelations **III - Ferreting Out the Spy **IV - Base Treachery **V - The Hand of Justice **VI - Cold As Flint *A Wolf in the Fold **I - Trade of Truths **II - The Messenger's Flight **III - The Traitor Revealed **IV - In the Maid's Defense **V - So Do We Suffer **VI - Lament for a Maid **VII - Necessary Sacrifices *Til Death Do Us Part **I - A Husband's Grief **II - A Gentle Touch **II - A Firm Grip **III - The Stranger's Grace **III - Bread and Salt **IV - The Seven See All